


Even Superheroes Need Holidays

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world makes it hard to be home for the holidays.<br/>Written for the SAC-2004 at:<br/>http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2004/SAC-2004.htm<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Superheroes Need Holidays

Lex Luthor, multi-billionaire, corporate magnate and future President of the United States, looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows of his penthouse apartment and sighed. Snow blanketed downtown Metropolis in a white veil pierced only by the muted holiday lights on other buildings. It looked peaceful, but he knew all too well that looks were deceiving; if everything had been peaceful, Clark would have been there with him instead of dashing from one end of the globe to the other like a spandex-suited Santa Claus to forestall a rash of disasters. 

"God must enjoy laughing at me," he mumbled to himself, sipping his brandy and listening to CNN as reporters filled him in on Clark's Christmas day exploits. It was late, almost midnight, and it didn't look as if he was going to see Clark at all today as Superman had been called to service just after midnight last night. He knew he could have talked Clark into staying in, but dealing with a super-sized conscience and the guilt that came along with it when Clark thought he was ignoring his duty made that decision moot. 

A streak of color approached, disrupting the orderly pattern of the snowflakes, and Lex smiled, stepping back from the window to trigger the automatic opener. "Welcome back, Super Claus," he smiled when Clark landed inside, his dark hair damp and clots of snow clinging to his sculpted body. "Need me to go stable the reindeer?" 

"Super Claus?" Clark repeated in disbelief. "Lex, have I told you today how weird you are?" Shaking his head, he walked through the den into their bedroom, stripping off his eyesore of a costume as he went and wishing for the millionth time that his family's house crest had been less bright. Naked, he glanced over one broad shoulder. "Coming?" 

Lex shrugged, though his blue eyes were bright as he watched his nude lover. "Eventually, and I haven't seen you more than five minutes today, so to answer your first question, no." 

"You didn't really think I'd let Christmas pass with us apart, did you?" Clark shook his head pityingly. "Silly as well as weird. My own personal science geek--and how you keep most people from noticing that is a mystery to me." He hesitated in front of the closet. "Should I bother with the jeans?" He stood easily under Lex's admiring gaze. 

"Put them on; I wanted to spend Christmas lounging under the tree with you, and damn it, I'm going to get that for at least five minutes," Lex retorted, scowling at the 'science geek' remark. "And let me guess, you didn't eat anything today either--Fuck, I sound like your mother!" 

"Lex, comparing yourself to my mom is not conducive to lounging or anything else!" Clark gave Lex a dirty look as he hastily dressed. 

"Tell me something I don't know, Clark," Lex retorted, leaving the bedroom to pour each of them a glass of eggnog which was liberally laced with rum and vodka. "And for the world's fastest man, you're remarkably slow." 

"Do you really want friction burns again, Lex?" Clark asked dryly as he joined Lex and accepted the drink. He hadn't bothered with more than his jeans, so the flickering light from gas fire burnished his bare chest, painting intriguing highlights and shadows in the room lit only by the flames and the glow of the hundreds of tiny clear lights on the huge tree next to the patio door. His bare toes curled into the thick pile of the handmade Persian rug, and he sighed with pleasure as he began to relax, finally home and able to be himself. 

Clark slid his free arm around Lex's waist and leaned into him slightly, smiling into the blue eyes slightly below his own. "Did you really think I wouldn't make sure I got home to you before Christmas was over?" he chided gently. "You should know me better than that by now, Lex. When it comes right down to it, I'll always choose you." 

"And as much as I like that, you know I'd rather you do what you have to. I don't want you torn apart because of me, Clark." 

"What would tear me apart would be hurting you, Lex. Oh, I know I'll never be here all the times that you want me to be, but I'll always be here when you need me. And I think we both need this, Christmas together." 

A mischievous grin and the glint in the green eyes was all the warning Lex got before he was swept up into Clark's arms like some damsel in distress. 

"Clark, you know I'm going to have to kill you if anyone hears about this, don't you?" Lex groaned as Clark carried him toward the tree. "Even though it would kill me to do it." 

Clark tried to hold it back, knowing it might well drive Lex to kill him on the spot, but he couldn't resist. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." 

Lex growled. "That's it; I'm getting out the kryptonite!" 

"Is that any way to talk to your loving partner?" Clark snickered. "I can see I'm going to have to work hard to get you into a better mood. How does fucked senseless under the Christmas tree sound?" 

Glancing at his wristwatch, Lex smirked. "There's fifteen minutes left to Christmas; better get moving." 

"I have two words for you: friction burns," Clark retorted even as he set Lex down under the tree and made their clothes disappear. 

Lex rolled his eyes and dragged Clark closer. "Three back: fuck me now." 

Laughing, Clark stretched out on top of Lex, one big hand cupping Lex's ass and raising him off the floor to press against Clark. "And have you been a good boy this year?" he asked, green eyes laughing as he rubbed leisurely against Lex, his grasp preventing Lex from moving. 

"Hardly," Lex smirked, his voice roughening as Clark aroused him, hitting his hot spots with the ease of long familiarity. "I take candy from babies and steal little old ladies' flowers; don't you read the papers?" 

"Don't you know better than to believe everything you read in the papers? Those reporters will do anything for a headline. In fact, can I get a quote from you, Mr. Luthor?" Clark teased hoarsely, his thumb lightly running along the crease of Lex's ass. 

"I'd rather hear just what those reporters will do for a headline or, better yet, feel what one reporter in particular would do." 

"Well, it is Christmas, so I guess I can spoil you by giving in to your whims for one night," Clark replied. He vanished for a split second, not long enough for Lex to register his absence, and when he settled back on top of his lover, his fingers were slicked with thick gel that he slowly stroked into Lex. 

"Mmm, careful there or I'll get used to it, and then where would you be?" Lex's voice broke in the midst of speaking as Clark's finger rubbed over his prostate. 

"Right here with you, where I belong." Clark kissed Lex slowly, his tongue rubbing over Lex's as he tasted and explored the familiar territory of his mouth. At the same time, a second finger pushed inside of Lex, stretching him and unerringly finding his prostate again and again. 

Lex groaned in answer and twisted up under Clark, his fingers digging into CLark's thick hair as they kissed. "Damn right," he finally rasped. 

"Have I mentioned recently how glad I am that you're such a lousy driver?" Clark teased. 

"Yeah, it's my fault a bale of wire fell off that truck and that you were mooning over Lana on that--oh fuck, do that again..." 

"This?" Clark twisted his wrist as he crooked his fingers, dragging them over Lex's prostate while he watched his lover's reaction. 

"Yes!" Lex almost howled before recanting. "No, get in me, and with your dick, not your fingers!" 

Clark laughed, amused by Lex's typically demanding reaction, but since he wanted the same thing, he braced himself with his hands on either side of Lex's head and pushed into him. 

"Good boy," Lex purred, smiling lazily as he rocked up against him. "You'll get your gifts after this." 

"I just did," Clark retorted, hips rocking back and forth. 

"No, this is mine, all mine." 

Laughing, Clark gave up and simply kissed Lex. 

Lex smiled into the kiss, then busied himself exploring Clark's mouth, marveling at his fresh taste even after a long day of saving the world. 

Clark sighed happily, moving slowly to make this moment last. Being with Lex was how he knew that all was right with his world. 

"Feel so good..." Lex murmured. "Only one who gets to feel this." 

"Only one I want." Clark stared down into Lex's blue eyes, his thumb rubbing Lex's cheek. 

Lex glowered and tightened down on Clark's cock. "Damn well better be." 

"Like there was any doubt." Clark rolled his eyes. "But you're cute when you get jealous for no reason." 

Lex just growled and thrust upward, shuddering as his cock rubbed against Clark's flat stomach, and he started to come. 

Clark groaned, watching Lex arch under him, and as the last spasms gripped his cock, he drove forward again, hips driving hard as he sought his own pleasure. 

"Do it, Clark, let me feel you," Lex groaned, grinding up under Clark and tightening down on him, wanting to feel him come. 

"Lex!" Clark's eyes closed as he buried himself to the balls inside Lex, his back arching as he gasped out his climax, shuddering with the intense pleasure. 

Smiling up at the world's savior, Lex stroking his hands over the broad, sweaty back. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Kent." 

Clark slumped over his savior, his lips quirking in a tiny smile. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Luthor." 

"And may they all be bright?" Lex gave a small grin as he spoke. 

Clark raised his head and eyed Lex warily. "Are you about to burst into song?" 

"You know me better than that; my singing ranks up there with yours." 

Snickering, Clark relaxed again. "That's why I was worried!" 

"Don't make me hit you and hurt myself." 

"Then don't hit me," Clark laughed, rolling to his back and bringing Lex to lie on top of him. "I can see the headline: 'Billionaire Attacks Superman. Evil Plot Revealed.'" 

"Keep it up and your present's going out the window, or is that headline your present?" 

Clark mimed zipping his lips. The green eyes fixed pitifully on Lex, and he pouted. 

"Oh, God, not the pout..." Lex groaned. 

Clark's wide smile broke through. "But it always works." 

Shaking his head, Lex pushed up on his elbows, reached out and grabbed an expertly wrapped package, dropping it on Clark's face. "Happy?" 

"Always." Clark hugged Lex with one arm while tearing the package open with his other hand, eager as a child to see his present. His eyes widened when he saw the tickets to Australia. 

"A real vacation away together?" he exclaimed. 

Lex nodded, smiling. "Think the world will survive if you run away for two weeks?" 

"I think Batman and Wonder Woman can handle the world for a while. And Lois can deal with Perry." 

"Perfect." 

"So for two weeks, I'm all yours." 

"You're always mine, but for two weeks I don't have to share you." 

"Possessive much?" Clark laughed. "Next you're going to want me to wear a collar and tags." 

Lex smirked. "Look under the ticket." 

"You didn't!" 

"Don't you trust me?" 

Clark eyed Lex warily before looking into the box again. After a moment's silence, he drew out the heavy platinum chain, holding it up to the light. "It's beautiful, Lex." 

"Yeah, well, no tags on it so I'll have to do something about that." 

"I think people might notice if Superman starts flying around with 'property of Lex Luthor' hanging around his neck!" 

"Which is why I didn't get anything like that and why it's long enough to go under your costume." 

"You think of everything. No wonder I love you." 

"That's because I'm the only one who can survive being around you," Lex chuckled, stroking Clark's chest. 

"Gee, thanks. You make me sound like a disease, and you're the only person with a natural immunity." 

"See? The meteors gave me that and you; pretty good deal for my hair, don't you think?" 

Clark burst into laughter. "You're nuts." 

"No, I'm a genius, remember? You told me that not fifteen minutes ago." 

"Lots of geniuses are crazy." 

"Keep it up and I'm taking those tickets back." 

Clark clutched them tightly. "Mine!" he said, pouting again. 

Lex chuckled. "Trying to remind me of your youth?" 

Breaking into a grin, Clark asked, "Is it working?" He stroked Lex's back as they lay there, drawing comfort from their nearness and the familiar sensation of Lex's smooth skin under his hand. 

"Depends; are you planning on moving cows and hay in here too?" 

"You are so weird! You'd never get a cow up that elevator, and I'm certainly not carrying one up here in my arms." Clark snickered at the mental image. 

Lex grinned and shifted to poke Clark in the chest. "With you, I never know." 

"I think that's my line," Clark said dryly. "But that's okay; you keep me from getting too dull." 

"I know, save the world, get kittens from trees, blah, blah, blah. It's hard to be everyone's favorite hero, isn't it?" 

Snorting a laugh, Clark shook his head. "You really enjoy puncturing my ego, don't you?" 

Lex just arched an eyebrow as he looked at Clark. 

"Yeah, I know, another statement of the obvious. So... why Australia?" 

Lex shrugged. "It's warm, it's far from here... do I need to go on?" 

"Sounds good to me. When do we leave?" Clark said, too comfortable to bother moving to check the tickets. 

"Tomorrow. I've cleared everything until January eighth, so as long as the world doesn't try to implode, we're good." 

Clark smiled slowly. "Nothing is going to interfere with this vacation. Nothing. I'm not even going to give the League a way to reach me." 

"And are you going to spend the time worrying then?" 

"This planet survived perfectly well for a few million years without me. It can muddle along for two weeks. The only thing I plan to think about is whether you can get it up again." 

Lex smirked and tweaked Clark's nipple. "Depends on what my gift is." 

"You mean I'm not enough for you?" 

"You aren't going to make me feel guilty; I got over that years ago." 

"Darn. Then I guess I just have to give you your gift." Clark reached under the tree and pulled a small box off one of the lower branches. He sat up, shifting Lex to a sitting position on his lap, and passed the gaily wrapped box to his lover. 

Lex grinned and leaned back against Clark's chest as he unwrapped the present. Seeing the Lamborghini logo on the outside of the box, he cocked his head to the side questioningly. "Keychain?" 

"As if! Would you just open it already!" Clark begged, growing nervous as he waited for Lex's reaction. 

"Hey, I know how much you make." Lex looked back over his shoulder and kissed Clark when he frowned. Turning his attention back to the box, he opened it and pulled out the envelope inside, falling quiet when he pulled out several pages of heavy paper and began to read the typing on them. 

"You had a car designed for me?" 

"I finally thought of something that no one else could do for you. After all, no one else can make their own diamonds to pay for it. And I did tell the jeweler who bought them that they were 'Superman-made'. It seemed to make the stones more valuable," Clark chuckled. 

Lex snorted. "Lois probably bought them all and is getting off with them," he muttered before turning and kissing Clark again. "This is amazing; I can't wait to do you over the hood and break it in." 

Clark gulped. "Maybe I should bring it to Australia with us." 

"You aren't flying it anywhere," Lex growled. "I'll find something else to do you on." 

"The plane?" 

"That would be in, not on; I'd like to keep my skin on my body." 

"That's what I meant, you literal idiot," Clark laughed. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'll think about it. I meant literal-minded, if that makes it any better." 

"Clark, shut up and cuddle with me under the tree; it's not often I let myself be sentimental, but tonight I am." 

After a single smothered chuckle, Clark tightened his arms around Lex and leaned his cheek against the top of the other man's head after brushing a light kiss over the smooth curve. 

"Good boy; I knew you were America's hero for a reason." 

**END**


End file.
